Princess and the Wolf-girl
by Acceptance For All
Summary: When a band of man pass through the castle of DunBroch, and has a girl who acts like a wolf more than a human in a cage, what all could Merida find in this girl? What will her mother say? Most importantly, is the girl safe and can she be tamed? Or will she run off taking Merida's heart with her? Rated M for future chapters Femslash Merida/OC MeridaXOC whatever you wanna call it
1. Chapter 1

~? POV~

How dare this man take me from the pack! I may be human-wolf but I don't belong in a cage! His kind killed my family, and the pack took me in. Where are we? How long has it been? I am so hungry. Here comes one of his people, and he has a sharp stick. I barely remember when I was human, but that is a spear I want to say. Why no food? He sticks the spear into the cage and tries to get me with it. I snarl back, baring my canines to him. A rumbling growl in my chest, and my eyes quickly catch glimpses of others around. The alpha male, was talking to someone, and turning my head so my ear faced his direction I heard what was being said.

"Oh, that is just some animal we are taking back. Completely wild and dangerous, if it could get out of the cage, which I assure you it can not. Please let us stay the night, we will be out by morning." That was the man, but who was he talking to?

"Sure thing, as long as you keep men guarding that cage. Merida! What do you think you are doing?" a woman's voice yelled out, just as a redhead girl, probably the same number of seasons as me appeared.

"Mum, its a lass!" she yelled, which pissed off the one with the spear.

"This thing looks human, but it is just an animal. We found it living with wolves and interacting. Thing can't even talk," he snorted, much like the wild hogs that the pack avoids.

"That doesn't mean that you can cage her up like that!" the girl argued, Merida maybe.

"Merida! That is enough. Sir, is there anyway we could take this lass off your hands?"

Only problem is that the man with the spear was pissed that he was being ignored and grabbed Merida as the lady called her, and got in her face. I quickly scampered to the side of the cage they were outside of. Launching my hand out I grabbed his wrist and squeezed forcing him to let go. He faced toward me in his anger and my other hand grabbed his shirt and yanked him against the cage. I snarled and growled in his face, and he dropped his spear in fear.

I knew I ought to be weak from going a couple days without food and water. That I shouldn't be able to lift a brute like him when I hadn't been able to move around in the past couple weeks. That I shouldn't be this angry when I didn't know her, but I was and could. I think this scared them more, and dropping him after his body spoke of surrender; I looked at Merida and using my eyes checked for injury. Seeing the slight tear on her dress from the tight grip, I got a chance to see the black and blue skin. This made me angrier and I rammed against the cage wall.

Howling, I quickly turned to face the man, before thrashing even more to get at him. He stumbled backwards, but I didn't stop and just keep throwing myself against the cage. Growling the whole time, I was shocked when I saw a hand in my cage. It was small though, not one of the men's and looking up I saw the girl had her hand in my cage. I noticed everyone shocked that I had stopped, but I didn't want to hurt her. I pushed my head against her hand and whimpered, upset that she was injured.

"Shhhh, it's okay. It's just a bruise. I'm fine, you protected me, saved me, and now you need to calm down, rest," she answered, changing some words when I cocked my head to the side confused. When she said bruise she glanced at the mark.

"I think it is safe to let her out as long as Merida keeps by her. What is her name?"

"She can't talk ma'am, so she doesn't have one. I am not so sure though. She just attacked my man and..."

"After he grabbed me! She was making sure he didn't hurt me, now open this cage, or get out!" She yelled at him. When he glared at her and advanced toward her, I quickly wrapped my arm around her stomach and pulled her back against the cage and put my other hand up in front of her to stop him some. My hand that was up was bent to be in front of her chest and the hand curled up a little like a claw. A growl rumbled in my chest as I put my crouched body as close to the bars as possible. The cage was small so I couldn't stand, but it was long so I could stretch out at night and during the day if I wanted.

"Sir, I think it would be a good idea for you to throw the keys to Merida and once the lass is on the ground to leave and go to the next town. This is twice you have threatened my daughter in some way and I will not stand for it!" the huge guy said. He smelled kinda like Merida, who smelled like pine trees and lilacs.

"My Lord, that is not..."

"Do it now, and then leave," the big man ordered again, and surprisingly the man listened and threw the keys to Merida. She caught them, and went to walk away, but my arm stopped her. Letting her go since she wanted to I kept an eye on the men to make sure they didn't try to hurt my mate.

Wait mate?! How? I just...wolf instincts...we can tell by scent and actions...I...her...mate? This is paradise, I can't even talk to her, but I can understand most of what a 5 year old knows. That is how old I was when I was taken in by the pack, but I can no longer speak it. I heard a creaking sound and looking toward the door I saw it open and went toward it only to get chocked by the collar around my neck that was chained to the cage wall that was as far from the door as possible. Though I could reach the wall to either side just not the wall with the door.

"Go ahead and get in the cage, she will just attacked. My best guard almost lost his hand to her mouth. She has wolf teeth in case you missed that."

I looked at her and tried to tell her that I would never hurt her. I couldn't not after I met her. She just looked at him and raising the thing she wore, she climbed in. "Merida!" the lady called again.

"Don't worry mum, she won't hurt me."

I just stared as she came closer and when she got close enough I put my face into the part of her neck that meets her shoulder and nuzzled her. She wrapped her arms around me, "I hope you don't mind but you need a bath." Then I felt lighter, as if a weight was lifted. I heard a thunk and looking there laid my collar, "Come on, let's get you out of this cage and into a bath." She left the cage and I followed the clothe I wore was torn and barely fit. My pack brother, Snowdrift, and I had taken it from outside a family's home. It was about a year old and had been cleaned along with me in a river, though the last time I had cleaned myself was during the last full moon and the next should be three days from now. (Yes she can tell days and weeks and uses them when she focuses, but she also uses how I view an animal would tell time. She switches between them, like how sometimes I say something and other times it is somethin' though is happens with all -ing words)

I crawled out and stood on two legs, which was something I never stopped doing even when the pack took me in. I realized I was about a head taller than Merida and my eyes quickly took in my surroundings now that the clothe wasn't in the way. I was outside a giant stone man made thing, and was surrounded by humans.

Three little boys that came up to my knee came running toward us; they reminded me so much of my little pack brothers and sisters that I dropped down low and looked to play. They got the idea while Merida and the others stared, as they spread out with their arms wide. I quickly copied and lunged at them hoping to grab one, but they evaded. Next I know one is on my back with is small arms around my neck.

I spun in a tight circle hoping to get him off, and it worked. He hit the ground and I pinned him with one hand as the other two came at my sides. Laying my foot gently on his chest I grabbed the other two in each arm and laid them next to their brother. Thus pinning all three. I let my lips pull back and smiled at them, and they smiled back. Only suddenly I was hit hard in the side, and after flying through the air I twisted to land on my feet. I saw the big man holding a club charging at me.

I realized that he was acting like the alpha of my pack, especially when his kids were in danger so I stood down. He came at me and raised his club, I ducked my head accepting that he felt I had threatened his pups. Only the blow never came, looking up I saw the three boys in front of me standing on each other's shoulders to block the blow.

"Move boys!"

They just shock their heads and looked at him more closely as if trying to tell him something.

"Da I think they were just playing. I mean she didn't hurt them and was gentle," Merida spoke up, and the three of them nodded.

"Sorry lass, its just they are my sons and..." he started, looking upset so I just smiled, knowing my wolf-father/alpha would have done the same thing. "Why are you smiling? I just hit you with..."

"Because she forgive you, right?"

I nodded like I saw the boys do. She just smiled at me and it made me even happier. "We need a name for her we can't just keep calling her lass," the alpha woman said, coming to stand next to Merida and the alpha man.

"What do you think it should be? Mum? Da?" Merida asked, looking at them.\

"Nope, you get to name her, since you will be caring for her," the woman spoke.

"But Elinor..."

"No buts Fergus this is Merida's job."

"How about Faolchu? Since it means wolf and she acts like a wolf more than a human?"

"That is a good name, now teach it to her," Elinor spoke.

I just stared and looked to the stares before looking at Merida again. I waited and when she came toward me she knelt in front of me. "Faolchu..."

I just nuzzled into her neck again, trying to show I understood. She pushed me back and I just looked at her cocking my head to the side. "Faolchu..."

I decided to try nodding my head, and she smiled. "She knows!" she cheered, standing and jumping up and down.

I could see how happy she was, so I tilted my head back and howled to light and airy howl to join in the celebration. She paused for a second, before the boys grabbed her hands and got her to dance some.

When the howl (from now on when she howls it is like singing to her) ended I smiled only to have my arm grabbed and be pulled toward the giant stone thing. "This is the castle that my family, the servants, and I live in. You will be living here too now, so lets get you cleaned up."

I got pulled into a specific area of the castle, "This is my room, where you will be staying also since I think you might scare the servants, and this is were I bathe and now time to get you clean."

Once the water was drawn, I jumped in not bothering with the clothe and started to rub at my skin. I heard a strange sound coming from next to me and saw Merida shaking, but with a smile.

"I am laughing, which means I find something funny. You need to take the shirt and pants off. (No Faolchu will not have a kilt, and I say this because for hunting in the woods it would not help and have decided that while kilts are common, people know of pants, just don't use them except for war. This may not be accurate but it is a fanfic so don't hate on this) Then you use this to wash your skin while I give the clothes to the servants to wash."

When I cocked my head confused, she worked to remove the clothe on my torso and I got the idea. Standing I removed the clothe from my torso and even though Merida got really red she yanked at the clothe on my legs. Removing those as well she handed me a smaller clothe and took mine away. Sitting back into the tub I stared at the clothe. Merida came back without my clothes and saw me staring at the clothe. She quickly took the clothe from me and rubbing something on it took to rubbing my skin with the clothe.

After a while I was done and all the dirt was off. Looking at the clean bowl of water in the corner of the room I saw darker skin than Merida's but not too dark (sunkissed) and grey eyes of choppy ocean water. Short, shaggy, wild, yellow hair (Kiba's hair from Naruto except blonde) and a couple scars. I saw Merida's reflection as she stood behind me.

Her hair the color of the blood sun and wild, her skin whiter, but still not white, and eyes blue like the sky on a clear and sunny day. The clothe covering her the blue of the lake by the pack's cave with snow like white showing through, along with gold like the wheat of the land outside the woods were Snowdrift and I found my clothes.

Handing me a clothe that was the green of the trees' leaves in hot season (summer) I pulled it over my head and it reached down to my upper legs (mid-thigh). She grabbed my hand and pulled me toward a raised thing in the room. She laid down on it, and I looked at her. "This is called a bed, when you want to sleep or just lay around this is were you do it unless you are in the fields or woods."

I nodded to show I knew and looked for one for myself. Only bonded mates slept together, or pack siblings, but non-bonded mates tried to keep distance so as to not break before the rituals could be completed.

"I only have this one, so we will need to share, but I trust you to not do anything and I swear that I will not do anything to you, okay?"

I knew that I didn't want to risk it, but I trusted her and knew how to control myself as my pack brother, Shadow, learned, when I almost hurt him badly (think broke bones) during a play fight. So I laid down far from her to make sure she wasn't made to be upset (uncomfortable, but she doesn't know this one yet) and slept.

Should I continue with this?


	2. Lessons, Rides, Races, and Fights

~Faolchu POV~

I woke up the next morning lying on my back like normal, but there was no bars above me, and a weight on my chest. Remembering being freed and then falling to sleep in the bed with Merida, I looked down and saw Merida curled into my side with her head over my heart and her arm across my stomach. She looked so peaceful that I couldn't wake her, but then I remembered that we were apart when we slept and now she was right next to me, or really on top of me.

I was thinking about what to do, when Elinor walked in and caught us. I went wide-eyed and feared that she would attack me for the simple fact I was laying with her daughter. "Don't worry Faolchu, she moves in her sleep a lot," was all that she said, while going to the clothe hanging from the ceiling.

I cocked my head at her, until she yanked it back and sunlight filled the room. "Princesses rise with the sun."

"Uh, mum," Merida groaned, burying closer to me.

"They also don't sleep on others unless married; classes start in an hour in the library. Get ready, and stop freaking out," Elinor answered, as Merida shot up at the first part, and continued to just gape at me like a fish out of water.

"Faolchu I am so sorry, I didn't mean..."

I just smiled to show here all was good. She just smiled back before scrambling to get ready, leaning her head out the door she called out, "Maudie, could you get a shirt and pants for Faolchu? She is the girl that the men had in a cage."

"I'll bring those right up!" I hear a new voice call, but I am busy with the clear thing that is in the hole in the wall. It looked like my hand should go through, but something stopped it.

"That is a window, and the clear thing is glass," Merida explained, coming up behind me in a dark green dress, with calla lily colored parts showing through (cream colored). She also wore brown, worn, leather things on her feet. "These are boots, or shoes, and they protect my feet, since I am not used to just going barefoot all the time."

I nodded to show I understood, and smiled because I was thankful she told me all that. "Here you go Princess Merida, oh this must be Faolchu," she answered, walking towards me, and I felt like I did around my older pack sister, Heart; she was the one who always took care of the pups and me before I could hunt with the pack. So I smiled and figured that was her role here, hey trusting my instincts kept me alive this long.

"She likes you, thank-you Maudie. Try these on," Merida spoke up, and shoved them in my hands. I was confused until I remembered, that Merida had switched dresses this morning from the soft, snow white, one she wore last night. (Her underdress for the dress prior) I took off the shirt I wore and slipped on the other clothes, noticing the turned backs and when I moved to stand in front, they were both red in the face.

Tilting my head, confused, I looked down. The clothes were loose, but stayed up. It was the brown of tree bark for the pants, and the blue of the night sky (midnight blue) for the shirt. I was confused, why were they red in the face?

"Faolchu, when you change you can't just do it in front of people, you need to turn around or go were there are no people so that they don't see anything," Merida explained.

"Oh that reminds me Merida, Faolchu is to go to lessons with you, and while you learn more about the kingdom your mother will help Faolchu get used to living with humans," Maudie spoke up, before smiling and leaving.

"Well on that note, lets go," Merida spoke before walking away, and waving her hand at me, as if to follow her. So I followed, though I would have followed anyway since she didn't tell me otherwise. I needed to make sure my mate was safe and that no one claimed her since we hadn't bonded yet. (Think marriage to wolves though you probably figured that out, but like she "thought" earlier it is a whole ritual and not just sex that leads to them being bonded.)

I looked everywhere, and when I paused to look at something and try to figure out what it was Merida was swift to tell me. By the time we got to the library I knew what most of the stuff in the castle was. "There you two are, now to begin..."

-time skip about 3 hours later-

"Faolchu! Stop trying to climb the bookshelves!" I quickly got down, and tried to listen some more but was way to bored. "FAOLCHU! Stop running around this instant!" I paused confused, as to what this instant meant.

"This instant means now. Mum I think Faolchu can't pay attention anymore. She is pretty bored and probably needs to get outside."

"Okay you two, can go for a ride, just be back in time for dinner. It will be ready in about four hours. Before you go though grab something to eat for lunch."

"Come on Faolchu, lets go get some food."

I smiled, and nodded. In those three hours, I learned what the basic stuff was, some common manners though Elinor used a bigger word (etiquette), and what nodding really meant, and what no was and shaking my head.

I was really happy I learned so much, even though I got bored a lot and tended to get yelled at for doing something not right.

We got to the kitchen and Merida grabbed an apple and gave me one and then went to leave. My mate can not eat like that, if we go outside. She needs to eat. I grabbed her arm and put other food in it that I saw the servants and Elinor eating. "Faolchu, I usually eat only apples. It is fine, now lets go."

I shook my head and when she turned to leave without eating I got in the way. Pointing at the food, understanding now that that meant that I wanted something with what I pointed at.

"Faolchu, seriously, lets just go already," she argued going to step around me, only I blocked her path.

"Faolchu, I know you want to go outside, so why are you stopping me and staying here?"

I pointed to the food, and then to her. "Merida, I think Faolchu wants you to eat more than an apple, before you leave," Maudie spoke up, "I agree with her, you need to eat something since you missed breakfast."

"Faolchu, do you want my daughter to eat something?"

I nodded and smiled at Elinor. While Merida stared at me, "Why?"

I cocked my head trying to think on how to tell her. "Merida, remember when that man grabbed you and how she reacted?" Elinor asked, gaining a nod from Merida. "She probably wants to make sure you stay okay, and since she grew up with wolves for most of her life probably, she knows the importance of food. Making sure you eat is another way she is looking out for you. So until you eat a bigger meal Faolchu won't let you leave, in fact, she will probably eat with you, so just eat already."

Merida sighed, before going back to the food and grabbing some of it she put it on a plate and sat at the table in the corner with her mother and waved me over so I grabbed some food and walked over. Merida pointed to the seat next to her as she had bread in her mouth and I sat down.

"Thank-you Faolchu for making sure my daughter ate something. I have a hard time getting that done."

I just nodded with a smile. When we finished, we left and she went toward what I learned to be the stables. (from now on, when she calls something its true name then she learned it in the lesson or if it is nature probably already knew it) Walking toward her, I saw her petting a horse. "This is Angus, he is my best friend. Would you like a horse to ride? Do you know how to ride?"

I shook my head to both and walked to ngnus. Most people thought animals couldn't talk to each other, but we could, and Angus knew that I found my mate in his friend. He sniffed at me, and I sniffed at him. Looking in each others eyes, we grew to understand that neither would ever intentionally harm Merida and if an accident happened, that we would still distrust the other for a while.

Merida climbed on and lowered her hand to help me up, but I shook my head and got ready to run. Angus understood that as a human-wolf I lived to run and hunt. As a horse, he lived to run and we decided to race. I needed to show him I deserved his best friend in a contest of his choosing and he wanted a race, so a race it shall be. "Well then lets go you two," Merida said, and we were off. I noticed that Angus was fast, but I was just as face. Though I stumbled when I caught sight of Merida riding while firing arrows into targets off his back, but I quickly caught up and ended up winning when we got to the river, by pulling everything in me to run faster. Though I couldn't stop and ended up falling over before the river, but still close enough that I won.

"Faolchu you okay?" Merida asked quickly dismounting and coming towards me.

I just smiled up at her and went to the water, and drank from it. My ears caught the sound of a fawn and doe in the bushes coming towards us. The caught sight of Merida and I and tensed. I sang a song of welcome to them, and they relaxed and came to drink from the river. We continued to play all day and as the sun was drawing down in the sky, we went back to the castle. Angus and I just trotting along.

When I got in the castle yard, the boys came towards me. I quickly grabbed all three in my arms and carried them as I followed Merida, who was laughing. (yes she knows this because when she got off track Merida tended to laugh at what she did during the lesson) We went through the kitchen into the dining room. "Well Fergus, seems Hamish, Hubert, and Harris were captured. Hamish sit next to your father today, Harris next to me and Hubert in the middle. No arguing, Merida, you and Faolchu on our other side."

We took our seats once I put the boys down and saw were they went so I would know which was which. We ate (No matter the food, Faolchu picks up and just tears at with her teeth), and three dogs jumped on Fergus, causing me to laugh though it was a barking laugh that I had gained from living with the wolves and laughing with them. The dogs sniffed the are and started growling at me. I stood up and got out of the bench before crouching and growling. As they advanced I backed up, this wasn't a true fight. They cared for my mate and wanted to test me in a fight, three on one. They worked as a team and I need to protect my mate. Kind of like Angus wanting to test me in the race. The leader lunged at me and I fought back fighting with my hands as claws and my teeth. Neither side drew blood, and Fergus and Merida went to intercept when Elinor stopped them.

I remember when I was a bear, I understood Mor'du. I think this is something similar and they are getting a feel for her, since she is still more wolf in her actions."

I ended the fight after getting my teeth around the leaders throat for long enough for him understand he would be dead and hitting the other two there as well. We had tried to escape blood, but we all had scratches and bites that bleed but nothing bad. They quickly jumped on me and licked my face. I laughed some more and shoved them off, before going to sit next to Merida and finish eating.

"Well that is one way to get dogs to like you. Wait is that why you ran against Angus?"

I nodded with a smile, before finishing the sheep stomach in front of me, much to the boys shock. They tried some because I looked at it like it was heaven and quickly passed it over to me. I looked to Elinor who nodded and I ripped into those as well. When we were done, I noticed Merida still had a lot of food on her's and blocked her from leaving.

"Watch Fergus."

"Faolchu! Move, I do not wish to eat more!"

I just shook my head. "Faolchu!"

"Merida, Faolchu wants you to eat and just like at lunch you will not win, so eat," Elinor said, and Merida turned and ate what was left on her plate. Smiling I followed her as we went to her room to bath and sleep.

Again Merida slept in the dress under her dress, while I just wore my shirt to bed. We again laid on opposite sides and let sleep come. I woke part way through the night to a scream and saw Merida thrashing around. Waking her, by shacking her, she grabbed onto me and cried. I held her and as she calmed laid back down with her in the same position as this morning except my arm around her waist. I growled, but it was a calming growl that my pack mother used to calm the little ones. (think a purr for a wolf so kind of a growl) I followed shortly after her, hoping that all stayed as it was, and that I got Merida without any problems.

**We all know that won't happen though. Please Review.**


	3. Morning, Embrassment, Pain, Acceptance

**I just wanted to apologize for all previous mistakes and all future ones as this is not beta-ed at the moment.**

~Faolchu POV~

The next morning, I woke up before Merida again. I frowned remembering the nightmare from earlier. _What could have scared my mate enough for her to cry? _I felt her shift causing me to gasp as she ended up laying completely on top of me. Her head was on my chest, both my arms around her waist and her legs and hips between my legs. Like the day before Elinor walked in, glancing at us she just smiled, before going to the windows.

"Princesses rise with the sun, and do not sleep on people they are unmarried to."

"Uh, mum. Sorry Faolchu, I mean about everything."

"What do you mean everything?"

"I had a nightmare last night and woke Faolchu; she held me as I fell back asleep."

"Then I thank-you Faolchu for helping my daughter."

I smiled and nodded, looking at Merida I knew my eyes filled with concern.

"I'm fine now," she answered, but I didn't believe her. "I promise, so please believe me."

I just nodded, "Get dressed, breakfast in half an hour, and then lessons."

Merida got out of bed and grabbed a dress going into the bathroom. Maudie walked in with a shirt and pants for me. Remembering what Merida said the morning before, I turned and changed. Again the clothes were baggy on me. It was again bark brown pants, but a leaf green shirt instead. Turning Merida was in a lavender colored dress with gold coin trimming and again calla lily colored underdress coming through (looks the same as the dress she wears for most of the movie, but in purple instead).

"Let's go to the kitchen and get some breakfast and an apple is okay for breakfast, right mum?"

"Yes," Elinor answered, nodding. So I smiled to show I understood and followed Merida down to the kitchen.

Once we got down there, Merida grabbed an apple and tossed me one to. Quickly finishing it, I left only stem and threw it in the fire. Merida had left her core and threw it in a basket. "That's the trash bin if you find something to be trash or useless and with permission for other people's things you can throw it away in there."

I smiled and nodded, before grabbing her hand a pulling her to lessons, so that we could get them done. "Faolchu, wait! I can't move this fast!"

Turning I scooped her in my arms like the drawing I say in the one book. (Bridal style and a prince with a princess is the picture). Running I quickly got to the library and carried her in there, Elinor looked at us and smiled. "Faolchu, please put my daughter down, and Merida stop blushing."

I put Merida down, but was confused on why she was blushing. (Remember she knows what a five year old knows and thus understands blushing and a couple other basics. Like getting dressed, walking, etc.)

"Blushing is..." Merida started only I shook my head.

"Do you know what blushing is?"

I nodded, "Then you want to know why she is right?"

I nodded again, "That's simple she was embarrassed that you were carrying her."

I bowed my head realizing that I had embarrassed my mate, and felt upset. I saw boots appear in front of my bare feet. Looking up, I saw Merida and was shocked when she wrapped her arms around me. I put my arms around her, remembering this as a hug. The last hug I had was from my human-mom the morning she died. Other humans came and killed her and burned down our house, since I was in the woods they didn't get me, but they did get her.

"It's okay, Faolchu. I was more embarrassed, because I wasn't used to be carried, not because you were carrying me."

I smiled into her hair, as she had talked into my shoulder. "Princesses don't hug others for so long when lessons are to be completed."

"Mum!" she whined, and I just laughed quietly at her. "Oh really, you think that's funny Faolchu? Fine then, you can stay here when I go for my ride later," she grumbled, smiling with only half her mouth at me (smirking).

My eyes widened and I started to whimper pitifully. The last time I whimpered was when I got hit by that bears claws, they tore into my side but not deep enough to kill just scar. Bowing my head, I felt smaller than an ant knowing I had pissed off my mate so much. I moved away from her and hide among the shelves before Merida or Elinor could move.

"Faolchu!"

Elinor said something but I couldn't hear exactly what she said from where I was. Suddenly I heard soft footfalls and looking up saw Elinor. She took a seat next to me on the floor, her back against the shelves as well. "Faolchu, I have to tell you something. About a year ago, Merida was suppose to get married, mated. I pushed for it, because I believed it to be the right chose only it was to be arranged, in that she had no say in who she married, mated. She ran off to the woods after I burned her bow, and found a witch. This witch gave her a spell that turned me into a bear for three days; I still understand most of the animal world after those three days, as do my sons who also ate the cake that the spell was cast on. You found your mate in my daughter didn't you?"

I nodded, still upset that I had upset and and angered my mate to the point she wanted nothing to do with me.

"Faolchu when you lived with the pack did you ever play a joke or tease another member?" she asked, causing me to look up as I was confused on why she asked.

Nodding I stared at her, "Merida was smirking at you and meant what she said teasingly. She was teasing you, but she didn't mean to hurt you so much. It's just unlike us, Merida never spent time as an animal or grew up with animals so she doesn't feel the mate call as much as you do. It may take time, but instead of having both aware of the mate call; you two only have one. You need to win her over in the human way."

Cocking my head to the side I looked at her not understanding.

"You need to wait and trust her. You need to understand that it will take time, but she already feels something, because I had to threaten to lock her in her room all day tomorrow without you to get her to let me talk to you alone. Now, lets go get this lesson over with so you can work on winning your girl."

I smiled realizing that she was okay with our mating even if it would be slow. I believe that Merida is worth it though, but how long will it take. _What if she finds someone else? I must win her heart before anyone else, but if she is happy and safe with someone else then I will let her be. Her happiness means everything._

**Sorry it is shorter, but I thought this would be a good place to end. Let me know what you guys think and I got an idea for one obstacle but what about you guys? Any ideas? I would be happy to hear. Also please review, I will continue this without more reviews, but reviews definitely push me along faster, because it lets me know people are reading and hopefully liking it.**

**Next time: Faolchu deals with a distraught Merida and a protective father, uh oh.**


	4. Tears, Fears, Barns, and Cuddles

~Faolchu POV~

Following Elinor, I quickly got back to where Merida was. Only problem was that she looked to be crying, and now I felt like the biggest mutt in the world. I whimpered as I moved forward to comfort her, just as Fergus walked in. Looking at Merida, then to me, and finally at Elinor standing off to the side, his face went red with anger and he came toward me, but I didn't move because I was still focused completely on Merida. He grabbed me by the back of my shirt and lifted me in the air, "Did you make my daughter cry like this?! I brought you in here and gave you back your freedom, and you repay me by doing this!" He yelled and at "this" he shoved his arm forward and my whole body jerked in the air.

I got a look at Merida's face and while she was upset, she also looked shocked. I didn't bother to look at Elinor, because I was still hurting with the fact I made my mate cry. "Fergus! Put Faolchu down now!" Elinor yelled, but I just curled my body up tighter when he ignored her and spun around. I jerked as he charged out of the library.

"DA! Stop please, I know that it looks like she..." Merida started as she charged after us.

"No Merida, this **thing **hurt you and will not be allowed to get away with it!" Fergus yelled, glaring at me and I just lowered my head accepting my fate.

He was alpha and Merida his daughter, with any other pack I would have been killed on sight unless my mate could explain, but alphas rarely listened to anyone but their mate. The fact that he was moving me meant something worse than death. Since the mating had yet to be completed and Merida did not feel the mate call, then I could be forced to leave and never allowed to return at which point she would have to find someone else to be her mate and I would be alone for the rest of my life.

"FERGUS STOP! This is just a misunderstanding!" Elinor tried again, only by this time he had gotten us outside. It was pouring rain at this point and without leaving the wood overhead, he threw me away from him so I landed in the mud.

Angus and the three dogs came around me as I turned to face him. I rested on my knees and lowered my head waiting for my fate. When the animals got around me then read my body language and knew that I had hurt my mate, thus hurt myself, and now was awaiting my fate at the father's hand.

"Leave and never come back. I trusted you to be around my daughter and I walk in to find her crying at something you did. If I ever see you around here again, then I will not hesitate to kill you. Now get going!" He ended by taking a rock that was next to him and chucking at me.

I rose, and keeping my eyes downcast turned to leave and do as he said for I had failed at being the mate Merida deserved. "Faolchu!" Merida called, and then there were arms around me.

Turning my head, I saw Merida holding me, and the rain soaking her. I started to whimper at the fact that she would be soaked. Loosing her arms, I turned and wrapped my around her waist and pulled her against me as she started to shiver, hoping to provide her with some warmth.

"Fergus! Merida was upset because she teased Faolchu, who didn't realize and became upset. When Faolchu ran off, I went to comfort her, and you walked in right as we got back and I would bet that Faolchu was about to comfort Merida and let Merida know everything was okay. Now look and tell me if Faolchu would do anything to Merida when she holds Merida the same way you hold me when I am upset or hurt or anything other than normal. Oh and I hear the barn is lovely to sleep in, let me know in the morning," Elinor spoke, before turning toward us. "Now Faolchu and Merida lessons are canceled and you can do whatever you want as long as it is inside and you both have changed, understood?"

I nodded looking at her as Merida nodded against my chest. Merida pulled away but grabbed my hand and ignoring her father, who was standing there staring at Elinor, dragged me inside. Leading me up to her room, she grabbed clothes and went to change. Before she left, she point to a new chest that was against the wall on the left side of the bed.

"Maudie brought that up earlier and it has clothes in it. Mum asked her to do it and told me right before she came to find you. I am really sorry about..." she started to apologize so I went over and covered her mouth with my hand.

Shaking my head, I smiled at her and then pulled her into a hug. It was my first time starting the hug and she quickly hugged me back. When we separated, she went into the bathroom and changed. Turning to the trunk I grabbed a set of clothes and changed. Upon turning around, I saw Merida entering the room and looking around.

"What do you want to do?"

I laid down on the bed and held out my arms to get her to lay with me.

"Cuddle on bed, it is. Cuddling is what it is called when you hold someone while laying down," Merida smiled, which caused me to smile. She made her way over and laid down on my right side, which was the side without the edge right there.

"Tell me that Faolchu hurt Merida now. Fergus, I am not backing down on this you are sleeping in the barn and you will never threaten to make Faolchu leave again," Elinor spoke up causing Merida's head to launch up and face the door.

"When did you guys get there?"

I tapped Merida's hand that was on my stomach to get her attention, and pointed to her then the door and tugged on her dress. Trying to tell her that they had been here since she got back, but from her confused face she didn't understand. Biting my lip I thought, before I quickly got off the bed and walked over to the bathroom, "Elinor shouldn't we..."

"No let Faolchu tell her."

I went through the door and turned around, when I walked to paces back into the room I stopped. Pointing at Merida, I pointed at where I stood and then to them in the doorway. Pleading with my eyes for her to understand.

"They've been there since I got back!" she yelled and I ducked my head, nodding. "Couldn't you have made some noise?"

"Fergus wanted more proof, so I decided to show him how you two interact. I also learned a lot, because even with me around there is more hesitation. I believe that had we not been here you would have understood Faolchu better. Now with that said get back to laying around and also stop worrying about your interactions around us. I understand, and so will Fergus after he follows me, and yes you will still be sleeping in the barn tonight," with that Elinor walked away and Fergus followed.

Laying back down on the bed, Merida curled back up into my side. Her head on my chest right above my heart, her arm around my waist and mine around hers. My free arm went under my head and we laid like that and before I knew it Merida fell asleep. I quickly followed, only to awoken for dinner by Maudie.

**I forgot the disclaimer, but sorry I am not Disney so I own nothing about Faolchu.**

**Also sorry for the lateness, college got ahead of me and I know where I want to go with this, but am not quite sure what should be the excuse for the clans to get together, so if you have an idea let me know. Just to let you all know this is also unbetaed so all mistakes are mine.**


	5. Dinner, Stories, Letters, and Talking

**Hey everyone that reads I am sorry that I haven't posted in awhile. I got to go home for Winter Break and ended up watching my siblings all day and working at night so I finally found some time to write and this is the new chapter. Also sadly I am still not Disney so I only own Faolchu.**

~Faolchu's POV~

When I sat down at the table next to Merida, Fergus looked over, "Faolchu I am sorry for trying to do what I did. I will try to be more patient next time, and do I really have to sleep in the barn, Elinor?"

I was still confused as to why he was sleeping in the barn, so like always I looked to Merida.

"He made Mum made so he is not allowed to sleep near her, or even inside this time."

I smiled and then chuckled remembering when my alpha-dad, Blizzard, hurt one of the pups on accident and my alpha-ma, Crystal, made him sleep out in the cold winter snow for the night.

"Why are you laughing?" Fergus grumbled.

Ducking my head, I gnawed on my lip thinking. "Something similar happened with your pack, right?" Elinor asked.

I nodded, and at their faces I guessed they wanted me to tell. So after thinking some more I pointed to Fergus, then Hamish, but got some red stuff off the food and smeared it on his face as he was next to me. Finally, I pointed to Elinor and then back to Fergus and then out the window.

"I get it! Your alpha male hurt one of the pups and so the alpha female made him sleep outside!"

I nodded and then wrapped my arms around myself and shook my body.

"In winter?" Merida guessed. I nodded with a giant grin and she laughed some more.

Maudie came in at that time carrying a tray with three letters and held it out to Elinor. "Good news everyone the Lords are coming for the Highland Games."

I looked at Merida for her to explain like always. _I really need to figure out how to talk._ "It is a contest to see who is the best. Its for fun and is a big party, with lots of food and games."

I smiled and started bouncing in my seat. "Well we are done so we are going to bed and will see you all tomorrow."

-Timeskip one week-

I was in the library at lessons, when I decided to show Merida and Elinor my surprise. When ever I had a spare second from Merida and everyone else I had practiced. Opening my mouth and looking at Merida, I spoke for the first time since the wolves took me in, "Merida," I called to get her attention. She whipped her head around and so did Elinor. "I learned to talk, but I do not want everyone to know yet."

It was choppy and my voice was rough, but the smile on her face was worth the discomfort. She launched her body at me and wrapped me in a hug that took us to the floor. I had to be careful, because Fergus to apologize, as Merida said, had given me a pair of metal and fabric clawed gloves. **Think clothe inside and the only metal around her fingers but it extends off to a point. **I put them on and sadly only Merida could get them off without me scratching myself and I didn't trust anyone else.

Elinor grinned at us, "Princesses don't..."

"I don't care what princesses don't do, Faolchu can talk and we are going to go outside now and will be back for dinner," Merida cut in and standing dragged me out the door.

I waved bye, as I had learned and followed, though Merida still hadn't let go of my hand. Maybe I was gaining my mate, but the princes would be here tomorrow and I had to be ready to protect my mate from these boys that had fought for her hand a year ago.

**Sorry it is short but the next one should be longer and posted sooner, just wanted to get this up for you all.**


	6. Ships, Messenger, Speeches, & More Fears

**I got some reviews and yes my update schedule is not very strict, but I am dealing with a lot and writing when I can. No the princes will not get Merida, but one new prince will be an issue. So far I only got a basic idea for the Macintosh prince, but since they all kinda need first names any ideas? Also anyone willing to be my beta? As you saw I tend to miss things before I post the chapters.**

~Faolchu's POV~

We got outside and three ships were coming in. "Looks like the princes are here. Come on lets go hang out in the woods and see them all when dinner starts."

"If one of them won the games, and asked for your hand would you give it to them?" I asked fearing that she would.

"No, because I don't love any of them and we are not discussing this further," she spoke and I ducked my head at her strict tone.

I noticed that once again I was wearing the midnight blue shirt and brown pants that I had worn before. She was wearing the green dress with the cream under dress today, and brown shoes. I had tried to were those, but I couldn't get used to them so I just stayed barefoot. Thankfully my feet were used to the rough ground and were tough, but I think Elinor called them callouses. Oh and Elinor and Fergus gave me permission to only use their titles when guests were around.

"Sorry I didn't mean to upset you I was just curious."

"I know Faolchu, it's just I hate that their parents all want them to marry me, and expect that I want to marry their sons when I don't love them."

"Then who cares as long as the sons agree with you their isn't much the parents can do, right?"

"I guess not. Thanks Faolchu, now I'll race you to the river," Merida called, getting on Angus to start off towards the woods. We raced and Merida won, because I just couldn't beat her when she was having a bad day. Plus when Angus doesn't have to worry about Merida shooting arrows he is very fast and hard to beat.

Collapsing on the ground, Merida got off Angus and laid next to me. "Faolchu?"

"Yes?" I asked turning on my side to look at her. Resting my head on my hand, that was propped up by my elbow.

"Did you have anyone back with your pack that you were with?"

"Nah, I may have been raised a wolf, but I couldn't be with a wolf, because it didn't feel right and animals mate, and none of them were mine."

"What do you mean?" she asked, while turning her head to stare up at me.

"Well..." I quickly stopped talking and launched up into a crouch in front of Merida. My claws placed in front of me. Growling as I didn't know the intruder.

"Faolchu what is it?"

I turned to face her and smiled to stop her from worrying too much. Turning back around just as a man stumbled into sight.

"Ah Princess Merida, I was informed that you would be here with a young lady named Faolchu. I am a messenger from Clan Macintosh, and have been sent to inform the both of you it is time for dinner. Now down mutt," he sneered.

"Leave now. We will follow and discuss this later. Until then anymore comments such as that to Faolchu will not be tolerated. Do you understand?"

"Yes milady." He bowed and then turned to leave. I turned around to see her standing up and facing me.

"Come on let's go back, so I can make sure that never happens again," she grumbled.

"You do know that I am okay, and it doesn't matter to me, right?" I asked, as she started to turn away.

"Maybe, but it does to me. Now how about we practice your riding again?"

"You just want to hold me don't you?" I asked, as I climbed onto Angus and Merida got on behind me. About three days ago Merida started to teach me how to ride and I got the hang of it quickly, because Angus and I would sneak out at night and practice until I got it right. Now Merida would ride behind me and just wrap her arms around me and cuddle into my back.

"So what if I do? I am stressed and upset and you know it makes me feel better," she shot back as she climbed up behind me.

I just chuckled and smiled at her before I led us at a trot back to the castle. When we got back, I noticed that there were three banners and three young men standing next to who I believe to be their parents. All looked surprised at me, and when Merida let go I dismounted. Turning, I grabbed Merida's waist and helped her down. She had come to understand that it was just one of the things I did for her, because it felt right.

"Hi, I would like everyone to meet Faolchu. She is my friend and personal bodyguard in that she is highly protective of me. Now anyone who is caught degrading her, or making fun of her in anyway will be punished is that understood?"

"Yes, milady," rang our from everywhere and I flinched at the loudness of it.

"Good, now Macintosh earlier you sent a messenger to come get Faolchu and myself. Faolchu was protecting me and as she was raised by wolves for most her life was growling and in a crouch. Now your messenger called her a mutt and sneered at her, but as I had yet to warn all of you it is not my place to punish, however it is your place as he was disrepectful to both Faolchu and myself in the fact that he treated someone that I view as an equal, a friend, a confidante, and a protector lower than dirt. Now if you all would like dinner is about to be ready. I would greatly appreciate the princes and one person of each of their choosing to join Faolchu and I at a table for just us," Merida spoke before walking away and I followed.

I walked slightly behind her, because I had a bad feeling about someone in that crowd. I can not wait to meet the princes that may just try to take my mate.


	7. Princes, Guests, and Creeps

**Hello people, sorry for the delay. First college got ahead of me, then I had family issues, and finally my old computer decided to say Fuck you and just fried itself. So I still own nothing, but Faolchu. Now onto meeting the princes.**

~Faolchu's POV~

When we sat at the table Merida and the prince's each took a side, with their guests taking the spot next to them. "Now I just realized that I know none of your first names so if you will?" Merida asked.

The dark haired prince to her left, as I was on her right, started. "Derrick Macintosh, and my guest is Trish Millar." She had chestnut colored hair that was wavy and fell to mid-back. Her skin was a deep tan, and eyes a dark brown. Her dress was simple, but a navy blue with black trim. He wore no shirt, a red kilt drapped over his left shoulder, and brown boots. He had blue paint down his right arm and brown leather wrist guards and finally a pouch at his waist and sword at his back. (All princes will be described as they were in the movie)

The massive prince across from us went next, "Trevon MacGuffin and Cadha Aitken." I just barely understood and from everyone else it was the same. He wore a grey long sleeve, under a brown short sleeve, under a green kilt also drapped over his left shoulder, brown leather boots, and a pouch at his waist. She had reddish blonde hair that fell straight and to her shoulders. Her simple leaf green dress had no trim, but brought out her vibrant green eyes.

Finally the boy that reminded me of a rabbit spoke, "Collin Dingwall and Riley Findlay." Collin wore a brown short sleeve, brown wrist guards, brown leather boots and a green kilt over his left shoulder though only his right shoulder showed. A massive pouch was at his waist. Riley made me tense right away. While the girl's faces were slightly rounder like Elinor's; Riley's was sharp and angular. He had dark brown hair and hazel eyes. He was lean yet muscled and wore a brown undershirt, red kilt, brown boots, and a smirk. He was tall about the height of Trevon. He openly leered at Merida and though I sat between them it unsetteled me and she shifted toward me.

I growled at him, but said nothing, so fair I only talked in front of Merida, Elinor, and the triplets. "Aw, that is cute."

I growled deeper, and brought my right hand up, and back to strike.

"Uh, uh, uh, I wouldn't do that if I were you. I am a lord and my land will attack this one if you strike me. Do you want to risk these people's safety?" He questioned, quiet enough only I heard. I growled deeper, but when I felt Merida start shaking slightly. I brought my hand down, and looped them around her waist. We got to the point that we cuddled all the time, and often times I held her.

I knew I had to tell Elinor the rituals for the bonding, but that was tomorrow, when Merida was practicing her archery in the field, and I would watch from the fence. After she would be done we would switch and I would practice against the guards. The Highland Games would be in a couple days and any missing family members would show up then.

I just hope that if something happens with Riley here, that his family will let me punish him the wolf way. No trial, only a fight. Winner lives, and loser dies. Brutal, but fewer crimes and challenges in the packs this way. Though when I explained this justice to Fergus and Elinor, only she seemed to understand where it came from, she didn't approve, or condone it, but she understood.


	8. Dances, Practice, and Mating Rituals

**~Faolchu's POV~**

After dinner last night, Merida and I stayed to talk to the princes and their guests, but only for a little while. Riley really unsettled Merida, and I started to fear that he would hurt her, but while to a wolf their instincts were everything, to humans not so much. Elinor said that they could do nothing until he committed the crime, and I did not have the time to argue as I had to go back to Merida because her dance with Fergus had ended and I needed to cut in before Riley got the chance. The next morning I awoke as always with Merida's head on my chest and my arms around her waist. We had given up sleeping on opposite sides of the bed and just slept in the middle together from the beginning of the night onward.

We had the morning off to hang out with the princes and guests which we learned to be the girls that the princes were trying to court. Merida gave them some advice and I wrote some down for them, though they seem confused by mine and the fact that I wouldn't share with Merida. She was upset so I pulled her aside, "Merida, those are how male, and boyish female that like other females, are taught to court the female wolf they want to be with. Female wolves are not allowed to know the courtship, but they do get the jist of it part ways into the courtship. It's just so that the male wolves can court them and have control until the bonding. That's when the female basically rules. I would show you but then I would not be allowed to court anyone. Yes, I know it is different here, but I still run off some of my traditions of a wolf and this is one that I will not break."

"Lunch time!" Maudie yelled up then, so I grabbed Merida's arm mindful of the gauntlets she helped me put on this morning, and pleaded with her to understand with my eyes.

"I understand Faolchu, and I am sorry that I reacted that way, it is just not something I grew up knowing."

I smiled to show my understanding as we left to go have lunch. After eating, we went out to the fields. Derrick and Trish went to the right one, and Derrick started to show off with his sword to impress her; Trevon went to the back field with the fallen trees to start throwing them and show off his strength to Cadha. Collin, or Rabbitboy in my head, went to the left field with Riley so Riley could teach him how to use a staff in a fight though Collin just kept hitting himself in the head. I sat on the fence of the front and center field as Merida shot her arrows. Elinor walked up, and stood next to me, until I picked her up and sat her on the fence instead.

"So wolf bonding ritual?"

"You don't do small talk do you?" I joked, before taking a breath. "To a wolf, bonding…. It is for life, and only with one other. If the mate dies, the living one follows on with a shattered heart, unless there are pups to raise, because then it is like a piece of them lives on. There are eight steps to the bonding and they must be completed in order or the ritual is thrown off. The first is a gift, typically a claw from the wolf that wants the mating, as it will grow back if done right. With me however I will need to find a stone shaped as a claw. When I joined the pack, my pack wore them as necklaces instead of just leaving it in the den, and carrying it when we moved. Step two, is that to constantly have the male's scent on the female. They remove some fur every morning and help rub it over the female. This is because it is very rare for mates to sleep by each other until the mating is done. Step three is known as The Hunt. This is when the female begins to test the male. If she does test him, after a week of having the male's scent on her, she hides herself before dawn and the male has to find her before sunset to prove he is worthy of her. After he does this and if he does find her, then the male must face the father of the female, or the alpha of the pack, depending on the father's choice. They do this to prove to the family they deserve the girl. They must complete a challenge against the father, or alpha, and win, but the challenge is the father, or alpha's, choice. Fifth is provision. For when the female is pregnant and the first few months with the pups, she cannot go hunt for her food, so to prove that the male can do this. They must find, catch, kill, and bring back the food for the female. In my case, it would be find, catch, kill, prepare, and serve the food. Next, the male must care for the pups of the pack for a day to show their parenting ways. In Merida's case, it would be the triplets. The second to last step is we have to spend time apart, a week to be exact, to show that on a long hunt we can do this. We can only go to each other in times of emergency. Finally, while humans have a wedding, our bonding is more like the wedding night. We sleep together and give everything we are to each other for the first time. Upon what we call bliss, but humans orgasm, we proceed to bite the area where the neck and shoulder meet hard enough that we break through the skin and leave the outline of our teeth. This shows that each wolf is taken and with who to all others. This also makes it so that the wolves' scents are always on each other in that area."

When I finished I noticed her face was red, "Never thought that I would hear about my daughter's sex life."

"Another thing about wolves, is that we hate the term sex, or anything that lowers the value, as to us we only express our love physically and hate the carefree attitude some creatures have toward _sex_," I answered spitting out the last word.

"Well Merida is coming this way, so go practice against the guards and once she is asleep tonight meet me in the library as I would like to discuss this more."

I nodded, and then proceeded to walk to Merida, give her a hug, then follow her back to the fence, and lifted her up by her waist to help her sit on it, and earned a hug. "Good luck Faolchu. Guards time to face Faolchu. Princes and guests you may want to watch this."

**Next time, will be just the fight and following night sorry for the delay and finally have a beta. Thanks so much MoneytheChef!**


	9. Guards, Nature, Beast, and Explaining

**Sorry about the delay I have been working at night and hauling chopped up trees all day and finally found some time.**

~Faolchu's POV~

I walked into the center of the ring and closed my eyes as the guards approached. They each were armed with either a sword, staff, or bow and wore leather armor. I had my gauntlets, and the dark green tunic and cream colored breeches that I wore. Feeling the Call of the Beast, or my instincts, and the Force of Nature, or my surroundings, I opened my eyes. I knew that my grey eyes seemed to be silver. I could almost feel them all around me, and to stop the gauntlets from killing them pulled out the leather casings for them so they would still hurt, but not kill. I did not wear the casings during the day as I wanted to be prepared to protect Merida at any time.

The first guard to find his courage walked toward me and swung his sword. Stepping into the attack, I brought my arm up and caught it on my gauntlet. Then extending my other hand, I slashed at his chest proving him "dead" as he was in reach. Then they all charged, I kept low to the ground and moved as only a human-wolf can. I slashed and hit, ducked and twisted. Coming out on the far side, I turned and of the original ten only three remained. I tensed and waited as they talked to each other.

I was growing impatient, but a true hunter lets his prey come to him, so I forced myself to be calm, by feeling the life flowing from everything around me. I strengthened my resolve like the sturdy ground beneath me. I watched them unmoving, calm, but ready to strike. Then my moment came. The one on the right stepped forward while the one on the left stepped away from the group. The best chance to get the most meat is to go for the one outside the group. So I tensed, ready to launch myself at him, but still waited. Then the right guard lunged, and I sprung upon the left guard, causing the right one to be off balance and vulnerable. Having "killed" the left guard, I slammed into the right one. Both of us fell to the ground as he had no balance. I "sliced" his throat and as the last guard was upon me from behind, I twisted while staying in my crouch and then sprang up into his chest I rolled forward off of him and turned to face him. He stood up and we circled each other, waiting for the slightest opening.

I looked over his shoulder for a second to see Merida smiling at the training we did as always. I liked to believe it was for me but that would be hoping for too much. That smile still filled me with a sense of power and I knew that I could not let her down. I decide to go for a risky move, one that I had never been able to do before, but that my alpha tried to teach me as I was the second best warrior, second only to him. I closed my eyes, relaxed my body, and let go of everything except the Call of the Beast and the Force of Nature, but one thing remained, Merida's smile, and her belief in me since I first took up this training and was still scared of their weapons.

I sensed him step to the left, but did not move. He moved all around me, yet I stayed still. He fainted and retreated, yet I remained unmoving. Then he went to strike; a simple overhead downward stroke. I merely took a step to the left and let it pass right past me and when he was off balance I struck him with a fist into his face and when he reeled back I uncurled it and "slashed" his face. Upon knowledge that he "died," I opened my eyes to see Merida staring at me, and I smiled at her face. Though from the look in her eyes I could tell that she was upset.

Dumbfounded, I tried to think of what I did wrong, but couldn't so I walked toward her hoping for an explanation. I reached her and with the princes and guests around, I cocked my head to the side and whimpered as she continued to basically glare. She grabbed my right wrist, and turned to everyone, "Please excuse us for a second; I need to discuss something of urgency with Faolchu."

I knew I was in trouble, because she was only was overly polite when she was pissed. So, I let her drag me off to the side. When we were far enough away, she stopped, but did not turn around. "Merida, what did I do that upset you? Please tell me, I tried to think of what it was, but I couldn't. I don't want you to be mad at me."

"Faolchu, that stunt against the last guard, where you fought with your eyes closed, I feared that he would kill you, and then when it was over you just grinned like it was nothing to face an enemy blind," she answered still not facing me, but her voice was chocked as if she held back tears.

Stepping up close to her back, I decided to teach her about it as best as I could which was the way it was taught to me. Leaning down I whispered in her ear, "Close your eyes. Once I feared the same when my wolf-alpha and father figure did the same thing, so he showed me just as I'll show you now. Close your eyes, feel the earth around you. The wind, the grass, the trees, every bug, every bird, feel every piece of nature. This connection to everything is nature's force, thus named the Force of Nature. It surrounds you and lends you its voice, let it guide you. Let the movement of the grass tell you your enemies place, where he was, is and will be. Next, feel inside. Feel inside for the beast. It tells you when something is coming by the hairs on your neck, by the smell in the wind, by chill in your spine. Let it tell you when it is time to move away, move close, strike. Known only as the Call of the Beast. Now let them work together and let nothing else exist, but that which guides you back to yourself so you do not lose yourself to the beast or nature. Let them guide you, and trust them fully, and let your guide lead you home. Let your guide also be your motivation to succeed or you never will. For the last step is the hardest. You will feel the beast try to make you strike at everything, you will feel nature try to make you still as the trees, you must trust your guide to pull you out or the fear of losing yourself will prevent you from truly become a Warrior and not just another Hunter."

Stepping back, I waited for her to turn and when she did, I smiled at her again. "I became more than a Hunter today; I became a true Warrior. In all the packs I have met, fought, and melded with only one other Warrior existed and it was my father. He knew that I could learn, but I had lacked my true guide. I have finally found it, but I can't tell you yet, as that is something that I can only tell you in time. I was never in danger and I am sorry to have worried you. Please forgive me."

"I could feel what you asked me to, but it was distant, but in your words I heard the truth, and power. I trust you know what you are doing and I forgive you," she answered before hugging me and pulling me back toward the group. Now I had to figure out how to get away from Merida for a night.

**Hopefully next one will be up much sooner. But a question, do you all want to see a chapter in any other people's point of views, the only options so fair are anyone that was named, otherwise not happening. I refuse to do guard number 3 as that would get confusing to me and others.**


End file.
